


A Collection of Sorts

by Thorki_ed



Series: Tumblr Requests/Norsekink Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, CHAPTERS SERIES, Crack, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THERE IS A SERIES OF THINGS IN HERE:<br/>"For the Sake of My Magic" (Mature, angst, fluff)<br/>"Just Somebody To Say 'I Love You'" (Teen, fluff)<br/>"The Birds and the Bees" (GA, crack/humour)<br/>"Remember Everything" (NC-17, angst, fluff)<br/>"Comfort in Thunder" (GA, fluff)<br/>"Dark" (Teen, angst, fluff, 5+1)<br/>"Can't I Just Make Souffles?" (GA, angst, fluff)<br/>"Time to Pay" (NC-17, dub-con, gag/light bondage, punishment)<br/>"Birthday Surprises" (GA, fluff)<br/>"It Just Simply Flew Away, Obviously" (NC-17, helmet!kink)<br/>"Loki Does What Loki Wants" (Teen, violence, crack/humour)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For The Sake Of My Magic

"Brother," Thor calls from outside Loki's bedroom. "Brother, open up!" He was no doubt there to continue either singing or sobbing about his new-found puppy love for Loki, which Loki had grown tired of.

Reluctantly, he snaps his fingers to open the door anyway for his brute of a brother. Thor happily bounded in, all smiles with his golden hair dishevelled and eyes bright with joy.

"Yes, Thor?" Loki said, mustering all the patience he had. He stood from his place at the dimly lit table to turn and face his seemingly heartbroken brother.

"Hear me out for once instead of shying away and barring yourself in your chambers whenever I draw near!" Thor all but shouted. "I have had it! You may not wish to discuss our previous engagement, but you must step up and take responsibility. Finish what you have started, Silvertongue."

The reference caused Loki to raise an eyebrow as Thor only ever called him that when he was deeply upset with him. Or perhaps he had finally appreciated Loki's use of it.

\---

"Thor, could you stop being so drunk? Or so heavy? You can choose which," Loki complained as he dragged Thor's enormous weight through the halls.

"Who said I was drunk? Look at this frame Loki, it is big! It is much bigger than most, and it takes a lot more than a simple keg."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Thor, I am dragging your stupid frame around, I think I know how damn big it is. If you're not drunk, why can't you walk to your own bed?"

"Maybe... Maybe I just wanted you to."

Loki froze, his one arm still wrapped around Thor's waist, the other holding Thor's arm that was draped over his shoulders.

"Don't be ridiculous. If you don't require my assistance, why must I be here." He was just outside of Thor's bedroom, but froze when Thor opened his mouth to answer him.

"Because... You are just never around any more, Brother. I... I have simply missed you. You are excelling at your crafts, travelling to other realms to learn more while I stay here the same. I have memorized the path to the sparring ring and riding stables by now. Nothing is exciting or new. Nothing except for your return from the realms." Thor let his voice drift off, but gave a heave of his shoulders, sighing in genuine sadness.

When Loki saw his brothers eyes downcast, grey with disappointment and his cheeks pink from embarrassment, Loki was vulnerable for a split second.

"Thor... I," Loki paused, juggling with words, almost struggling to speak them - he was tongue-tied for the first time in his life. "I had not known you felt so."

He lifted his brother's face to look him in the eye, hoping to find the usual azure gleam in them... but he did not. And although Loki could not admit it, it broke his heart. He needed to give Thor more - something to lift him his spirits from the pits of hell. He cradled his brother's scruffy jaws against him, letting them rest on the hollow of his collarbones, and he felt Thor hum with excitement. His Thor was back. 

When Thor lifted his head to meet Loki's eyes, he dipped forward, letting their lips meet. Loki, startled as he was, did not jump back. Instead, he let himself in Thor's mouth with a quick flick of his tongue, tasting Thor and sending shivers down his spine. Thor's hands tried to hold him close, and pawed his chest through Loki's shirt. He could not help the swelling of his manhood, which certainly brushed against Loki's thigh with their closeness. The action was so abrupt Loki did jump back this time. Thor's face held so much pain that Loki spun and disappeared before he could catch the dreadful coldness in Thor's eyes knowing he caused it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki still cringed at the memory, not understanding how he could have possibly let Thor down so. How he could have possibly thought it would have ended differently.

"Thor, this is no game. There is nothing to be finished. Nothing was started." His voice was cold and steady, trying to convince Thor that it was all a mistake.

Stubborn as he was, Thor refused the explanation. "You wanted it just as much as I. You felt the same as I. Loki, how could you deny us this? After being side by side for our entire childhoods, how could this not feel right to you?"

Thor's questions were of course ridiculous. Loki did wish for them to be together in the same manner, but Loki could not find it in himself to give away his heart. He loved Thor, he truly did, but there were boundaries that Loki had set for himself before continuing down his path to sorcery. As a sorcerer, your heart was more precious than anything in the world, for whoever controlled it, could control your powers - put limits on them. Loki could not take the risk, and thus, protected his heart at all costs. He was to be the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms. It was his destiny. It had to be.

"We are brothers, and nothing will change that. We have shared a delightful childhood together, and nothing will change that either. But we stand at a fork in the road now Thor. And that makes this something we can change."

"What if I do not wish it to change," Thor's eyes bright with refusal and stubbornness. He wanted Loki. He needed Loki more than the night sky needed stars. He closed in on Loki, grabbing a small, pale wrist.

"Stop, Thor." Loki's voice was deadly.

"No," came a low growl as Thor pinned him against his desk, his other hand now cradling the back of Loki's neck, fingers playing with dark, smooth hair.

Loki's hands were on Thor's chest, preventing him from coming any closer. Preventing them from pressing their hearts together.  
"You must -"

He was cut off as Thor's mouth was upon his thin lips, stealing the words from the very tip of his tongue. Warm, hungry kisses showered upon Loki, who was getting light-headed.

Thor's hands grabbed the bottom of Loki's thighs, and lifted him with ease upon the table. Placing himself between Loki's legs, Thor pulled him close once again, and grunted as Loki pushed his chest back with his hands. Not discouraged, Thor slipped his hands underneath the soft fabrics of Loki's shirt, tucking his pinkies underneath his waistband, grabbing his hips. A groan escaped Thor's lips, and he was aching. He fiddled with the strings upon Loki's pants, but Loki swatted them away, preventing this at all costs.

He tried again, his hands brushing against Loki's most sensitive areas, making his spine arc and shiver. Loki flicked his hand away agian. It hurt Thor dearly - here was his brother, the once thing he wished for every night, upon every star, refusing him at his touch. Their bodies so close, yet their hearts so far apart.

Thor exhaled unevenly, blinking back the tears, but Loki heard his stifled cry beside his ear, Thor's breath still so hot against his neck.

"I am sorry, Thor. But I cannot." 

"That is your choice. You may not wish to have me, but I will continue to wait for you."

"You are waiting for a day that will never come," Loki said with so much certainty that his words cut into Thor's heart. Thor clutched his chest, pain shooting across his chest. It was a sensation he had never experienced before - a feeling that crippled him in that moment, and he had never felt more broken. It was enough to send his emotions into overdrive, and for the first time since their childhood, Thor shed tears in front of his brother.

Loki still sat upon the desk, and watching Thor's pain was too much. He instinctively reached out to grab him, and hold him, just as he had done when they were younger. He remained the only one to have ever seen Thor's tears, and this was a small comfort he kept for himself as he did not think anyone else was even worthy. 

"Thor..." Loki began. 

The tenderness of his voice sent another wave of physical pain throughout Thor's body, and he heaved again as he sobbed quietly into his palms. 

Loki tugged at Thor's wrists to reveal his brother's slightly bloodshot eyes, and made the first move of what would become something so much greater - he pulled his brother in for a kiss.

Launching Thor's weight into himself, Loki released Thor's wrists to entangle one hand in his golden hair, the other to writher under Thor's arm and around his shoulder as Thor's arms found Loki's narrow waist and the supple flesh at the back of Loki's neck.

Together, their hearts beated in sync against through their chests, and Loki had never felt more powerful.


	2. “Just Somebody to Say ‘I Love You’”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... If somebody could say something - the right thing - to make him feel kind of, emotionally and spiritually at ease, that he didn't maybe have such a painful axe to grind... Maybe just somebody to say 'I love you' - that would have been nice."
> 
> inspired by the interview this came from of course, though I don't have the link handy ~

_"... If somebody could say something - the right thing - to make him feel kind of, emotionally and spiritually at ease, that he didn't maybe have such a painful axe to grind... Maybe just somebody to say 'I love you' - that would have been nice."_

_"Do you think that's testament to Kenneth, then..."_

In a flurry of bright green, the simple hotel room was left empty, chair askew.

\--

Tom arrived back at his hotel, exhausted from the day's interview and being shuttled around from here to there - it was all a blur now, anyhow. His interview had a profound impact on him, he found. Like he 'made himself sad' to put it in laymen's terms. 

He kicked off his shoes and flung his key on the bed before noticing that the chair had been tipped over in the middle of the room, and he _knew_ for a fact that he hadn't been so clumsy in the morning. Yet, everything looked to be in place. Panic rose as his heart started to thud against his chest. Perhaps he watched too many episodes of Criminal Minds, but he was certain he needed at least a baseball bat in order to deem it safe when entering the bathroom (had he drawn the shower curtain back? He hoped so.)

He quickly checked his case - and found that nothing had been taken. _Why would somebody break in, and steal nothing?_

His little side-stash of cash was sitting in the plain envelope, his dress shoes still tucked in by the closet - all of his suits hung undisturbed. In fact, that only thing that seemed misplaced other than the offending hotel chair, was the remote. He remembered rushing this morning, having no time to flick through the channels.

He gingerly picked the chair up before feeling a tingling spark in his fingertips, causing him to drop it again and fly back. With a soft ruffling noise, a figure appeared before him, and Tom audibly gasped as he drank in the sight. In all his shining regal armour, green and black with glimmering gold stood the very God of Mischief himself - or a rather detailed hallucination. 

"... Loki?" Tom said dumbly. He felt that being eloquent wasn't exactly called for at the moment.

"I am," came Loki's voice, slightly lower than Tom's with a deep drawl. It brought power to his words, simple as they were.

"I... How can you be... real?" Tom asked, fear now settling in. He wasn't sure if he had gone mad or if he was being Punk'd. 

"Humans no longer worship the gods as they once did, we had every reason to retreat," Loki explained in a calm tone. "But I assure you, I am very real."

For reasons he couldn't explain, Tom felt himself relaxing as well. If Loki had been here to kill him, he'd be dead, right? Still, he said nothing. There wasn't a way to know what to say without offending the god, and that was one thing he didn't really want to do. 

"How about something to drink, then?" he said as if the other man in his room were just a regular friend and not a deity of incomprehensible power. 

Loki's eyes narrowed before nodding slowly. The suite had come with a miniature fridge, which Tom made his way over to. He removed two cans of Coke - _did gods even know what Coke was?_ \- and handed one to Loki carefully. When their fingertips brushed, he felt the same tingling sensation through his fingers, and suspected that he had felt Loki's magical signature on the chair earlier. The feeling wasn't as unpleasant this time around. In fact, it felt warm and oddly soothing.

When the god stared at the can, Tom hesitantly reached out to pop the tab for him. Loki only seemed intrigued by the can, but placed it to his lips and drank slowly. He hummed as if in approval, and Tom figured he could survive the day after all.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course," Tom said without hesitation. It was in his nature, really, to be open and honest when he could. He didn't think of Loki as any different than a lost friend now, having not been able to ignore the sad look in Loki's startling green eyes.

"In your conference today," Loki started slowly. "You said something... something about being at ease."

 _My interview? Was this what it had been about?_ Tom thought. That did explain the chair and remote, he supposed, though he didn't relax much knowing that Loki had broken into his suite just to watch his interview.

Loki continued. "Though the painful axe grinding part was an odd phrase, I do believe I understood the analogy. But... being at ease. What does it feel like?"

Tom blinked and furrowed his brow in confusion. "Being at ease.. It just..." He let his voice trail off as he was at a loss for words, strangely enough. There was no quote that he knew of, no reference, no analogy or metaphor. "I'm not sure how I would describe it, actually. I suppose you just feel content. Relaxed. Peaceful, you know?"

Had it not been for the softness of Tom's voice, Loki might have found it offensive. Yet he could feel the kindness radiating from Tom, radiating from the brilliant blue eyes, ever fibre of the man's body. "No, I do not," he said tersely. He softened when Tom's face fell. "There is no such thing as _ease_ or _peace_ in the shadows of the sun."

_Thor, _Tom's brain supplied for him. The myths, the _very script_ he held in his hands when they filmed - it was all true. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have felt like.__

__Acting impulsively, he left his place to sit beside Loki on the bed, as close as he dared, and laid a gentle hand on the small of Loki's back. He felt the muscles stiffen under Loki's layers, as if a comforting touch was the most foreign thing in the world. Tom only felt more sympathy, and tried to ease Loki into it by stroking his thumb slowly along the ridge of his spine. Even though Loki wore multiple layers, Tom could feel the bumps of Loki's spine as the god hunched over to bury his face into his hands, rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes and temples._ _

__"I'm so sorry," Tom whispered._ _

__Loki froze. The way Tom's voice held so true, so genuine, so different from the mockery and falseness of every other apology he'd been faced with, made Loki feel at a loss. Why was this _human_ so candid with his empathy? Was there something more than just the likeliness they shared? He lifted his head to study the man beside him. His crystal blue eyes would have reminded him of Thor had it not been for the gentleness and glimmering of gold in the light, which fascinated him._ _

__"Why do you show me kindness so?" he asked._ _

__"I've had to stand in your place, and I know I can't say that I completely understand all that you've been through, but I've had a taste, and that was enough," Tom replied. "Naturally I did some research, and if the mythology is true, then I am truly, incredibly sorry for all of your misfortunes."_ _

__Loki stared into the soft eyes of his newfound companion and felt the walls around him dissolve. "I... thank you for the sentiment."_ _

__Tom felt the back beneath his hand begin to unwind, the muscles loosening and he swore he could feel Loki pressing back against his fingertips. Loki's eyes closed, his whole face changing as he relaxed under Tom's touch, which had grown to rubbing up and down his spine now. Subconsciously, the god leaned towards Tom, but the actor didn't say anything. They were close enough now that Tom could smell the faintest hint of metal and leather mixed with rain and earth, and the only word he could think of to describe it was _natural_. He enjoyed it, closing his eyes to inhale deeply. _ _

__He was almost startled when he felt a cool set of lips against his, slow yet demanding. Not bothering to open his eyes, he let it be. It was comforting in a way he couldn't explain, to feel Loki so soft and vulnerable, and in his arms. He felt the centuries of sadness Loki poured into their kiss, the desperation of trying to find happiness, to finally be at ease. He felt he thrum of magic through Loki's fingertips when they gripped at his shoulders, as if holding onto a last hope._ _

__Their kiss was sweet and sad, beautiful and fulfilling, and when their lips parted, they didn't move away. Loki rested his forehead against Tom's, their noses touching and close enough that each other's breath could be felt across their lips. Loki's eyelashes spiked with a hint of dampness, and Tom admired how long they were, veiling the shining emeralds of Loki's eyes._ _

__"Can you grant me this peace then, Thomas?" Loki murmured in a sultry voice, though Tom could see right through it, and hear the true question. _Can you make me forget my pain?__ _

__He answered by initiating their kiss this time, taking Loki's face in his hand, thumb sweeping over the soft flesh of Loki's cheek. In return, Loki moved closer, and Tom welcomed the presence with tight arms around Loki's lithe form. Loki pushed, and Tom allowed himself to be pushed backward on the bed, feeling Loki slither in beside him, their bodies fitting together like jigsaw pieces._ _

__Tom helped Loki out of his clothes, to make it more comfortable, and Loki actually smiled into their kiss. With mirrored happiness, Tom's lips curved upward as well, and Loki ran his fingers through the tuft of soft golden curls._ _

__When they ended in panted breaths and smiles, Tom chuckled at the state of the god, with flushed rosy cheeks and a goofy smile, raven hair tussled. It was the most endearing thing Tom had witnessed. He knew there was an odd intimacy between them, as if he had known Loki all his life._ _

__"I love you," Tom whispered, finger tracing the line of Loki's jaw._ _

__Loki seemed to contemplate this before smiling softly, the previously hard lines of his face disappearing. "Perhaps I just needed to hear that from somebody."_ _

__Tom pulled Loki closer, tucking the god's head beneath his chin and kissing the irresistible temples. They laid intertwined for a while, sharing their warmth and touch, eyelids drooping._ _

__"I believe I understand the meaning of being at ease now," Loki said sleepily against Tom's throat as he fell into a deep, nightmareless sleep for the first time in centuries._ _


	3. The Birds and the Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Loki seems to be perpetually coming down with a case of pregnant, Frigga puts her foot down and makes Odin give the poor lad the sextalk.
> 
> +10 Odin brings helpful diagrams and a list of forbidden 'foods'.  
> +100 Loki is traumatized  
> +1000 at one point, Thor walks in, turns around and walks right back out

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnpmhr" is the sound Loki makes when he is awake.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Frigga asks, but her voice is not too concerned. It's not like this is new.

"Fruumprrg."

"No, no. Not a wolf, or a horse with too many legs, or snakes. Just a little guy. Black, which was odd. But just a little boy."

"Ugh." Loki rolls on his other side and promptly resumes his usual after-giving-birth-sleep.

~

 

"That boy needs to calm himself! This is what, the fourth one in less than half a year?!" Frigga says to Odin who is listening quietly.

"This is not healty. Gods, I didn't even know he could handle all that. Not to mention the lack of places we can put these bastard children! Do you know how hard it is to hide an eight-legged horse?"

Odin still doesn't interrupt. He knows better than to stop Frigga.

"And it is costing everyone a fortune with all his bedrest and food - who knew he could eat so much? - and I know he's eating for two and such but it's just not helpful when the second of the 'two' is referring to some random beast who could probably consume this whole universe, and-"

"Okay, okay," Odin gives in. Why not. He'd never win against his wife anyways. "I'll talk to the boy when he's... better."

~

It is three days after giving birth that Loki is up and about. Odd how birthing a horse only took a few hours of recuperation but a damned small child made him rest for three whole days. 

When he returns to his chambers, he finds a note with his father's writing on it.

"Private Library, 3:00"

Well, alrighty then.

~

When Loki walks in, he is very, very tempted to run back out. 

Odin is sitting in his master chair, behind a large mahogany table, looking as uncomfortable as Loki is feeling.

"Sit, son."

With a heavy sigh, Loki seats himself across from Odin. He notices two easels set up with a few white boards on each side of Odin.

"So..." Loki is really hoping that Odin has just wanted to see how the recovery is going. But Odin's face says no way.

They stare at each other in a silence for a minute.

"Mother?" Loki asks.

"Mother." Odin confirms.

'Oh boy, here we go,' they both think.

"Let's get this over with," Loki says, muffled, with head buried in his crossed over arms on the table in front of him. "Or kill me. Whichever or."

Odin raps the back of his head with the pointing stick before clearing his throat and bringing hell upon the library.

Flipping over the first white board, Loki sees a giant pentagon split into five slices. One slice is an alarming red.

"These are just some things you should know. The slice - Odin points to the red - are just kind of things you want to avoid. Um. Well, how was your recovery this time around?"

"Three days, I guess," Loki murmurs.

"By gods! It only took you six hours with Sleipnir..."

"Yes. Thank you, Father. Thank you for reminding me. I had forgotten." he says, voice poisoned with sarcasm.

Clearing his throat, Odin continues. "Yes, well. That's why we have this chart. It's very helpful. You were probably eating some of these...."

The chart consisted of things like chicken hearts, sea cucumbers (which looked very odd to Loki, and... cow testicles.

"Uh... nope. Definitely don't remember eating any of those."

"You should really be eating more of these," Odin says, using his stick to point to the green slices, depicting seaweed and various hooves or tails of animals.

Loki was sick to his stomach already.

"Moving along..." Odin reveals another board to Loki with a diagram of the body... No, wait. Of his body. Jotun anatomy was a litte... different, one could say. But Loki did not understand why it had to be his body on the diagram. Loki was mortified and turned at least 20 shades of red.

"Oh. My. God." he sad, sinking deeper in his chair with every syllable.

"Ah, yes. Well. We don't have many resources for Jotuns. On the bright side, you will be a model for any future scenarios involving the Jotun anatomy."

"Bright... side?" Loki squeaked. His blush has somehow spread to his forehead. How even?

Odin then used the other easel to bring up a diagram of very strange looking movements. Loki first thought the people in the diagrams were dancing. Oh, how very wrong he was.

Thor walks in the room just as Odin informs Loki "these positions are the best for conceiving" and turns to see diagrams of people in strange boy positions and oh god is that Loki's body on that poster and YES IT IS BUT WHY IS HE NAKED?  
Thor promptly turns on his heels and walks out.

Loki doesn't even notice Thor's split second appearance as his eyes are glued to the ceiling, a look of horror on his face.

"So, do you know all these positions"

Loki resorts to the tactic that usually works with mother and responds with "mmmmrrrffpgh".

"Then it is simple from here. Don't... you know in these positions."

"Mhm."

"And take these," Odin slides a package across the table. With that, he leaves the horrified Loki on his own and returns to Frigga.

Loki slowly lifts the package up.

Extra-protection, now thicker than ever to prevent... Oh for God's sake!

Loki bangs his head upon the table several times.


	4. Remember Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki is truly sorry for everything he's done, and wants nothing more than to be loved again but his self-hatred won't let him leave the past behind.
> 
> Inspired by [this song,](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/f/five_finger_death_punch/remember_everything.html) which can be found on youtube [here. ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsXE_xjOjXY)
> 
> Original Prompt: I love rough smut, a bit angst is always good too. Either one catching/pitching I think it could go either way for them, Thor and Loki. As for setting I think after Avengers when Thor brings Loki back to Asgard, at least I think that would work really good with said song. And if/when you listen to the song ( **“Remember Everything"** by Five Finger Death Punch), maybe use some of the lyrics, like having Loki use them or parts of them?
> 
> For you, sanemadness03!

Loki was quiet the entire trip, not that he had a choice. Actually, if the thick metal mouthguard forged with Odin's magic wasn’t restricting his speech, he still might not have said anything out of anger for the broad brunette guard gripping his shoulder to steer him straight to the throne room, jeering him all the while. Odin was waiting, weary yet regal, and Loki had to wonder how many days were spent trying to find him, how much dark magic Odin had to use to send Thor to Midgard to retrieve their little relic and - Loki scoffed behind his gag - how many people even cared that he had let go. Did they even know the truth? Did they even understand what had transpired? That letting go wasn’t cowardly or out of fear? That he did this all for them? He shot daggers with his eyes at anyone and everyone around the room as the guard forced him to his knees.

It was only when Frigga rose from her seat to try and make her way to him that he softened for just a moment. _Mo-_ he closed his eyes, stopped his thoughts. He wasn't her son, he never was.

"Loki Odinson, rise."

He winced at the use of his surname, a whirlpool of emotions of hearing his fa- of hearing _Odin_ still declaring him under the noble name - _why?_

When he made no movement to rise, his brutish guard hauled him upward painfully by one elbow until he stood on his own, though he made no move to look upward from the ground. He knew the light footsteps rushing toward him belonged to Frigga, and physically winced when she wrapped her arms around him. She smelled of everything familiar, the herbs and floral fragrances from her gardens. "My son, I have missed you so much."

 _I... am not your son_.

"My dear, dear boy," she continued to weep. "Please don't think we ever did this to harm you. Forgive me, forgive _us_."

She couldn't do anything against the guards escorting him to his old chambers - the chambers that hadn't changed a bit. It surely spoke of "home" but he knew it was all a lie - an empty façade of fake comfort and welcome. He had no choice but to accept the room, accept the parts of him that he left behind, threw away, tried to destroy.

The first person to visit was of course Frigga, not waiting any longer than she had to, to see her precious son. Her eyes still shone with the tears from his return, and she reached out once again, except this time he was prepared for it, and he backed away from her outstretched arms. She placed them upon her heart, her bottom lip quivering. "Please, forgive us, Loki. We wanted to tell you sooner, but we didn't think it mattered any more! I held you and your brother to my breast equally as children, I have always treated you as _my son,_ Loki! I raised you and Thor to be brothers... not... not for this."

_Dear Mother, I- I love you. And I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough._

He turned his back on her and shook his head, a silent refusal of her words, and her love.

 

~

 

The next to visit him was Odin, and Loki hadn't even needed to glance upward to know it. The footsteps were light than Thor's, heavier and more even than Frigga's. He never looking older than he did now facing his estranged son. "Loki."

 _Yes?_ he asked with a cold, calculating stare.

Odin sighed heavily, as if he were to fall into the Odinsleep again.

 _You look weary, Allfather,_ he thought, Laufey's voice resounding in his ears.

"Be angry with me all you wish, I do not think you wrong in this," he started.

_What are you saying!?_

“I cannot begin to try and understand why you went through all this, why you put yourself in such a position…”

 _Because in your eyes, I just never added up,_ Loki thought bitterly.

"But what I do know is that I have wronged you, my son. In the process of trying to keep you safe and loving you, I have wounded you more deeply than anyone else. I didn't see all the ways this could have destroyed your beautiful heart, and for that I cannot apologize to you enough, for the loss of the bright future you would have, had it not been for me. I was to be a father to you, a guiding presence to make you king one day - king alongside your brother, when you too would have turned of age," he said with heavy grievance. 

_Bright future? Alongside... turned of age?_ Loki’s stomach twisted into heavy knots at the realization. _Dear Fa- Allfather, forgive me..._

“In my heart, I know I failed you, and for that I am truly sorry.”

_And in my heart, I know I failed you as well,_ Loki thought as he closed his eyes. _But you left me here alone._

 **"But this is not the end. A different end is yours to grab hold of."** Just as Odin reached out to clap a hand on Loki’s shoulder, the young god slipped away, crossing his bedroom chambers elegantly, and pointedly sat on the windowsill, staring out at the rain that darkened the golden shine of Asgard to a dull, painfully lifeless grey.

Odin’s retreating footsteps echoed the pattering against his window, and each drop was like pinching of a nerve, flaring in pain as he remembered everything.

 

~

 

Naturally, Thor was the last one to visit even though he was the most eager, unable to come up with the words he wanted to say. In the end, he decided to just lay his heart out for his brother, and take whatever came his way. He was mildly surprised when the door unlocked upon his first knock and Loki opened the door further upon seeing him. The brothers shared their silence with flickering eyes and twiddling thumbs, one unsure of what he wanted to say, one unsure of what he wanted to hear.

"Loki," Thor said, clearing this throat. "I... I did not come here prepared. I know not what to say to you, if you even wanted to hear them, even. You have changed much - too much. I never thought once in my lifetime I would have to raise Mjolnir against you instead of beside you, and you have caused much chaos on the planet I swore to protect, and my friends. But know this..."

 _Dear brother, just don't hate me,_ Loki pleaded in his mind. _For never standing by you, or being by your side... I only did what I thought was truly right._

"... I would have fought for you. I would have fought with you, but it is all in the past. But I can fight with you now, here."

 _It's a long and lonely road, when you know you walk alone._ Loki once again turned away from his family, refusing to break, refusing to give in. No matter how much he loved Frigga, no matter how much he forgave Odin, no matter how much he wanted to be by Thor's side again, he just couldn't allow it. He would block all of them out - he was too far gone for them to save. _I feel like running away - I'm still so far from home._ Even if it looked it, it could never be true. _Asgard will never be my home._

"Yet you turn from me, just as you have done to Mother and Father. Why do you do this? Are you so selfish in your hatred that you forget you wound us too?" He stormed across the room to grab Loki by the collar, searching for a sign of something - anything, in those dull pine green eyes. "You'll never change, will you? You can't accept that we all have regrets - Mother, Father, and I? Content to watch everyone around you suffer as we try to aid you, even now?"

 _You say I'll never change but what do you know?_ His lifeless eyes continued to seemingly stare right past Thor. Yet a small part of him knew that Thor was right - this was a game of vengeance and loathing that he was winning and losing. He was betrayed when they kept the truth from him, and so he betrayed those who lied. He was betrayed by his brother upon that mortal planet, and so he exacted revenge upon the realm and its people. Now he stood, locked and silenced, and all he had left were the looks of pain across the faces of the ones he loved. He let Thor continue his search for remorse, for love, and willed himself to give up none. _Please forgive me, I can't forgive you now. Not after all of this._ He closed his eyes - it was easier to breathe when he saw darkness - an all-too familiar sight - than the face of his brother. 

What caused them to fly open again was the soft heat of Thor's lips against his cold cheek. "I'm so sorry, brother." When he saw Loki's eyes open - bright and shining again with wonder and curiosity, love and fear, he knew he had a piece of Loki back. "If I could help you forget, would it help you heal? Would it help me get my little brother back? Because I remember everything, and I remember that there was a time where we smiled, where my heart felt at rest knowing you and I were happy." 

_I always will remember,_ Loki blinked. _Everything._

But he allowed Thor's arms to encircle him, the smell of sun and earth filling his nostrils, as he kept his arms up, guarding him in defiance. As Thor stroked his cheek lovingly, he stared downward to Thor's chest, wondering if Thor's heart bled for him. He wanted to hate Thor past his love for him, because what would be the point? He was too far gone for them to save, wasn't he?

In an act of surprising endearment, Thor placed a small kiss in the centre of the mouthguard, resting his forehead to Loki's. Loki felt a breaking inside, a dangerous shift as if the tide had turned the other way all of a sudden. _Maybe,_ he thought. _Maybe just this once -_

Before he could even finish contemplating whether he could allow himself just this one pleasure, Thor had lifted him into his arms, cradling him as though he were the most precious thing in all the realms. _If we could start again, would that change the end?_

_**But this is not the end. A different end is yours to grab hold of.** _

_Father,_ Loki thought for the first time. He let his limbs fall loosely and nuzzled his face against Thor's neck. He let his brother's scent plant itself permanently in his memory as he gingerly returned the embrace. Thor's shoulders heaved with a sob at the notion, at the signs of Loki returning to him. He carried them to bed, his legs threatening to give out from the emotions that he felt, and neither of them thought anything of it when Thor sat down, placing Loki in his lap.

"I remember everything," he whispered gently against Loki's temple, his hand underneath Loki's tunic to run his hand up and down the prominent vertebrae. Loki shivered at the fire that ran across his back, squirming under the forgotten touch. "You used to like this... Do you not any more?"

Without words at his disposal, he arched his back and looked up at his brother. Thor understood all too well, and continued to take the tunic off completely. Only when he noticed that Loki's skin had formed goosebumps did he strip himself of the majority of his clothing, and pull the blankets over both of them, lying side by side. He continued to skim across Loki's spine, enjoying the content noises Loki made, even muffled by the mask. He pulled Loki closer to him, their bodies flush in a clash of extreme heat and cold. Dipping his thumb between Loki's pants and his flesh, he tugged at them slowly, and only upon meeting no resistance did he yank them off completely, leaving the younger bare. He rolled on top of Loki, resting on his forearms and knees to ravish Loki's body. Each kiss and tickle of his beard would make Loki shudder, his hands desperately clutching and letting go of Thor, unsure of himself. _What could entitle me to touch the sun without burning myself?_

Thor carried on with his gentle ministrations, neglecting himself completely in favour of Loki's delectation. When Loki made a soft whining noise and tugged at the fabric of Thor's breeches, and they came off not a moment later. There was an odd liberty in their bareness, each velvety smooth or compact hard contour being discovered with deft fingers or a hot tongue. When Thor moved backwards upon the bed, his lips leaving a trail of kisses down Loki's chest and abdomen, Loki felt his heart pounding, his mind screaming at his redamancy. _Stop him, stop him now and you can still win this twisted little game._

And if his tongue were of use he could have spun his lies, but like this, with his body responding to Thor's touch, there was no hiding the truth. He planted a small kiss was on the inside of both thighs before teasing Loki's entrance with his finger. 

Loki propped himself up on his elbows out of surprise and anxiety. _Last chance - stop him now before he breaks you down._ He reached toward his bedside table and Thor froze.

When a small vial was tossed to him, he let out a breath of relief that Loki hadn't turned him away again. he eagerly popped the cap off forgetting, coating his fingers in the cool liquid, his other hand spreading the rest across his hardened member. Loki's whines came from his throat higher pitched when Thor finally breeched his entrance with a finger, slowly circling inside of Loki, stretching and preparing him. It didn't take long before Thor prodded the entrance with his manhood and Loki started to breathe harshly through his nose, cursing the metal over his mouth. When Thor hunched over him to bring them closer together, he wanted nothing more than to return his brother's gift, his kiss, as he felt himself being filled roughly. The low groan came out cracked as he clutched desperately onto Thor's shoulders, digging his fingers into the meaty flesh. _Burn I shall, and yet I do not mind._

"Loki," Thor breathed against the silky flesh of Loki's neck as he felt the lithe legs come to lock behind his back. He nibbled and nipped as he started to rock back and forth, each full stroke causing Loki to moan and squeeze Thor harder with his legs, bucking upward to meet his thrusts. They writhed together passionately, lost in each other's actions for what seemed like hours, the time lost between them being made up for.

"Everything you've done..." Thor managed through his slamming of hips into Loki's.

 _It all went by so fast - and I still can't change the past!_ Loki wanted to shout, shutting his eyes tightly to combat the forming tears. Each echo of their slapping flesh like a sharp whip in his mind. _I should have stopped this when I had the chance, when I was still in power._

"... I can forgive you, if you let me. Let us. All of us."

He opened his eyes to look at Thor, inches away from him. _Vulnerable. Weak. Defenseless._

"We remember everything," Thor reminded him softly, slowing his pace. "Please, let me have my little brother back, so he can heal" he said once more as he tucked his hand under Loki's neck and lower back, holding them flush together through his last few thrusts, begging with his eyes for release that only Loki could bring him.

He dipped his head down toward his chest, back up, again. A nod. A _yes_.

It was all Thor needed as he buried himself in Loki's neck, bucking his hips sharply twice more, sighing with his release through three words: "I love you." His eyes scrunched tightly with tears trickling from the corners into Loki's hair as he felt Loki clenching around him tightly with his own absolution - a long, drawn-out and overdue forgiveness towards himself.

The mouthguard abruptly snapped open, letting Loki gulp in air and speak for the first time in too long.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn right the mouth guard was enchanted to come off when Loki had learned to love and let go, because I said so.
> 
> hope you enjoyed, and if you're on Tumblr, come on by some time :)
> 
> http://bringmelokismjolnir.tumblr.com for some art-inspired one-shots &  
> http://thorki-smut.tumblr.com for my collection of stories, art, and songs. 
> 
> <3


	5. Comfort in Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki used to be afraid of storms when he was younger, and would always sleep in Thor’s bed with him when it was storming at night.

The ear-splitting rumble followed the blazing crack in the sky, making Loki’s eyes fly open as he threw the green blankets over his head, or screamed accidentally. He was a quiet little one, never one to make too much noise himself, preferring the quiet libraries and gardens of Asgard. Thunderstorms were the exact opposite of that, and Loki despised them. They were terrifying in the eyes of the seven-year-old prince, and he constantly had nightmares in the aftermath of the storm - if he could sleep at all, that is.

The howling of the winds sounded like ghosts, chasing Loki’s sweet dreams away, replacing them with horror-filled flashes of thought. The creaking of the trees outside and the sonic boom of thunder made him shiver.

He was scared.

Until one day, Thor heard his screams above the raging storm outside. “Loki? Are you okay?”

Loki did not make a move to unshield himself, until he felt the dip in his bed with Thor’s added weight, even if he was only nine.

“I’m fine, Thor.” he said rather stubbornly, but Thor always knew better.

“Are you scared of the storm?”

Silence.

“I used to be scared too, you know,” Thor shrugged.

“Liar.”

“I swear it! The winds made me think wolves were outside my window… waiting to jump in the window for me.”

Loki thought Thor’s story was ridiculous, and that he was probably making it up for Loki’s benefit… but that was a comforting thought. He poked his little head out from under the blankets so Thor could only see the brilliant shine of his emerald eyes, especially glossy from his held-back tears.

“What did you do?”

“I used to think about you. And how you would tell me to be brave. Like you.” Thor said with an all too genuine smile.

Loki scoffed, “Ha. Brave. Look at me now…” he drew back more of his blankets so that Thor could at least see his whole face, slightly pink from embarrassment.

“Come sleep with me tonight. So we can both not be afraid!”

“… Okay.” Loki’s voice was soft and quiet, which warmed Thor’s heart.

With one hand grabbing his precious blanky and the other clasped in Thor’s hand, Loki abandoned his nightmare-ish room and settled into his new haven of the red and gold sheets that smelled of Thor.


	6. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to Asgard, Thor discovers that Loki has intense recurring nightmares about the abyss: five nights he visits, five moments of seeing his brother suffer, five gestures he makes, and one night that he won’t forget.
> 
> (Angst, Fluff, 5 +1)  
> For you, jotun-turtle

**i. Night: 7, he shakes**

Thor immediately regrets taking the entirety of seven nights to visit his brother.

The sleeping figure is hardly at peace; he shakes first, and for a split second, Thor mistook it for a shudder, for his body to fight the cold, before realizing that none of that made sense. His brother was a Frost Giant, temperature already lower than whatever breeze the night might bring in Asgard. 

He tried to overlook it, perhaps it was a twitch of muscle, or simply readjusting -

No. It didn't take long before Loki's limbs sporadically jerked as if he were a puppet and someone had yanked the strings to see him suffer. Despite the Allfather's rule, Thor slipped into the holding cell and sat by his brother tentatively.

They said you couldn't trust the Liesmith, his tongue was quick as an arrow and just as sharp.

 _Not here,_ Thor thought to himself. _Not like this._

He watches his brother closely, the scrunch of his eyes and sweat on his brow even though his covers have long been discarded. It takes all the control he has not to crawl into bed with Loki, to hold the tossing god in his arms and close to his chest. As much as he wants to, he knows that he can't. They're not that close anymore, they're no longer brothers in Loki's eyes, so instead, he clasps a hand around the sub-temperature slender fingers and holds them close to his heart. Foolishly, he thinks to himself that perhaps, if Loki could feel the steady beat of a heart that still loved him, he would be calm.

When Loki stops thrashing, Thor smiles, and holds pale hand closer still. "Loki," he whispers ever so quietly.

And then, it starts again, which causes Thor's face to fall. He continues to hold on - to Loki's hand, to the tears behind his eyes before they fall, to a strand of hope that he can't be sure will hold. 

He immediately regrets not helping his brother before - not just for the past seven nights, for the past centuries of their lifetime.

 

**ii. Night: 10, he whimpers**

It's an odd sound that comes from his brother, one that he can barely recall. As a child, he had sounded weaker, softer somehow, one that would go away with a small kiss to the forehead. 

Now, it is sheer pain and agony, and Thor can't stand to watch his brother like this, writhing and whimpering. The only thing Thor can't stand even more, however, is the thought that Loki would be alone.

He knows his brother is strong, and that he is capable of fighting whatever demons plague his dreams, despite the sounds he is making. The walls of his holding cell are thick, reinforced even, and Thor is grateful. He would not have anyone hear his brother so vulnerable.

Loki violently turns, tangling the thin sheets around his ankles. The next noise of pain goes straight to Thor's heart. Just as when they were young, he leans in, and before he can stop himself, plants a soft kiss to Loki's brow, which immediately smooths itself out. Loki looks years younger when the lines of wrinkles are not present. 

And then, he hoarsely yells out, arm coming up to swing at something in front of him, eyes still screwed shut.

This time, Thor turns and runs out of the cell not daring to look back, and slams the prison door shut, privately hoping that it wakes Loki from his nightmares. 

It doesn't.

 

**iii. Night: 14, he sobs**

He comes back because he knows that he owes Loki something - he can't tell what, just that the burden sits at the bottom of his heart, weighing it down whenever he does visit. 

Loki's breathing is laboured, but at least he is still, and that is something Thor takes as a sign of healing. It has been fourteen moonfalls, and Thor is certain that Loki has made progress. 

The certainty shatters just as his heart does when Loki begins to sob. There are no tears that streak his face in his sleep, but the choking of his breath and way he curls in on himself is evidence enough that in his dreams, Loki is weeping. Loki is weeping, and Thor isn't there. 

Loki sounds like a child again; the clever child who was scolded for talking back, the playful child who travelled forbidden pathways, the child that would run to Thor the moment he was hurt. 

_"Do not cry, I cannot stand to see you cry,"_ he'd say, and he wipe away his brother's tears and stroke his brother's cheeks until they smiled again.

"I cannot stand to see you cry," he murmured, kneeling beside Loki's bed. There are not tears for him to dry, but he runs his thumb along the smoothness of Loki's cheek. They're warm and flushed, and Thor traces the sharp cheekbone before Loki begins to wail, twice as loud as before.

Thor hangs his head and drops them into his arms, defeated. Nothing could block the horrendous sound out, and Thor finds no sleep that night for Loki never stops. It is only when the sun comes out that he leaves the room quietly, unable to smile for the rest of the day. 

 

**iv. Night: 15, he loses control**

He refuses to leave his brother's side at night now, determined to be there in case his brother should awake and find himself alone. It already hurts to think of how many nights his brother has woken to the dismal cell, trapped in his own home, shunned by his people, the only company he has is of the grey walls and small patch of sky through a high, barred window.

He sits beside the door, ready to flee in case his brother demands his leave. The sobs and whimpers bounce off the walls, and Thor is reminded again that Odin has magicked them this way. For Loki to hear his every movement, every breath. 

He is struck by something cold, a chill that hangs in the air, and his eyes widen when the walls being to form frost.

"Loki, Loki, wake up!" he says frantically, even though he knows it's dangerous to shake a sorcerer from his sleep. He doesn't know what to do, so he reaches for Loki's hands as Frigga had always done when teaching him seiðr. He curls the fingers inward and holds them together. 

His brother is a Frost Giant.

His skin begins to burn, and when he pulls away they're a deep pink, red beneath with blood threatening to surface.

Still, he is thankful that is the only incident that night. When the frost melts, the floor is covered with a thin layer of water, and his back is soaked from leaning against the wall. His brother beings to stir, and he tip-toes out. 

 

**v. Night: 16, he calls for you**

He has accustomed himself to Loki's schedule, to rise when he gets ready for bed, to sleep as Loki stirs awake. Tonight he sits on the floor beside his brother's cot, staring at the sharp features illuminated by the moonlight. The bags under his eyes are prominent against the pale skin, accentuated by the shallow sinking on his cheeks since his invasion of Midgard. He is thin, he's always been thin, but never like this. A sickly thin. 

When he flails, it's hard not to catch his arms and pin them to his side. When he screams, it's hard not to capture his mouth in a kiss. Thor fidgets as he waits for the hours of the night to pass.

Loki screams - it's an unbridled throaty cry of despair that rumbles deep in Loki's chest and his beautiful hands curl inward at sharp angles, bones cracking.

"Loki --" Thor begins to say.

"Thor!" Loki cries out, and Thor leaps up immediately to the edge of the bed.

"Loki! I am here," he says, looking down at Loki's face, still grimacing in pain.

"Thor! No! Please - I - No," Loki continues to ramble, his head shaking back and forth, whipping his inky locks of hair back and forth.

It is then that Thor begins to realize that Loki has not heard him. No, Loki cries out for him in his dreams, and he... He isn't there to save his dear brother. He whispers to Loki, things like "I'm right here" and "Everything will be okay" yet he can't tell if he's trying to comfort his brother, or himself.

"I didn't mean it!" Loki cries. "No! No! Don't let me go! Don't!" The last word is emphasized by a kick, his legs hindered by the tangled blanket. "Don't let me go, _please_!" He draws the word out into a low whine, and Thor has noticed that his fingers turned to claws being to unfurl, just as they once did from around Gugnir's handle, and it burns Thor as terribly as his tears do.

" _Brother_ ," Loki then says, softly this time. 

It breaks Thor's heart and yet it makes it swell all the same. Blindly through his own tears he holds his brother close.

"I will never let you go, brother," Thor says into the raven strands, stroking them gently with his hand.

Loki inhales sharply before his body snaps. Thor lets his grip slacken just to see his brother's face, awake, and free from agony. 

"Thor?" he asks bewilderedly, his hair a mess and cheeks still flushed from the feverish dream.

"I'm here, I've always been here, I always will be," Thor slurs in a hurry before embracing his brother once again. "You are safe here. Safe here with me."

"I-" 

Thor doesn't wait for Loki to finish the sentence, merely tilts Loki's chin up to kiss him. It's beautiful in every sense, and softer than either one could have imagined. Thor lets Loki's tongue dart past his lips and smiles against Loki's. They catch their breath, resting their foreheads against each other's. 

The sun comes up, and Thor knows the guard will bring food in soon.

"I'll come back tonight," he whispers against Loki's lips before kissing them once more. This time, as he reaches the door, he looks back and smiles at what he sees. His brother is awake, his eyes are bright, and his cheeks are flushed for an entirely different reason.

 

**xi. Night: 17**

Loki is awake for once when he sneaks in at night, and there are already a thousand questions on his tongue, but none of them make it through their kisses. 

They speak with their movements and touches, and for once Loki is quiet, and content.

"May I hold you like this as you sleep tonight?" Thor asks.

Loki thinks that Thor's done him a favour, he'd never have asked Thor to do it for him otherwise. "If it pleases you," he tries to huff, but there isn't an ounce of annoyance in his words. Thor isn't brainless. He can read the relief in Loki's voice, and it is all the more reason to hold him even tighter.

There's a question on his mind that he can't shake off, it could destroy everything they've built so far, but his heart cannot be at rest until he knows. 

"Will you... Can you forgive me, brother?"

"Yes, and no."

Thor is torn being elated and being torn, and he would curse Loki for being so guarded with his words if he wasn't pulling him closer still.

"I can forgive you, Thor. Even I have the ability to forgive, though there isn't much reason to." Loki's tongue is designed for this, and he watches Thor's confusion. 

"I understand," Thor lies quietly, ignoring the wavering in his voice.

Loki laughs, for the first time in too long, he truly laughs and the sound is light and beautiful, and it carries through the room like a leaf in the wind. "Ask your question once more," he challenges.

Thor furrows his brow but plays along. He never argues with Loki's tricks. "Will you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Then where was the no?"

"I'm still not your brother, Thor. I never was."

This time around, he says it without malice, without a sneer. For once, he says it with a smile and a peck on the lips, and this time, Thor understands.

They could never truly be brothers again, but he thinks that perhaps he likes things as they are now better, and it's enough for Thor to hope that they can continue on, side-by-side, not as brothers but as lovers.

He tucks Loki's head underneath his chin, and for the first time since his fall, Loki sleeps peacefully, curled against the warmth that shadows the cold of the abyss he slowly starts to forget.


	7. Can't I Just Make Souffles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor, as an adolescent would throw things like butterknives around to practice his aim. One once stuck in Lokis shoulder; he has a scar there now.

Loki sat inside his holding cell, mouth aching against the steel muzzle. He was absent-mindedly stroking his shoulder blades, awaiting to be brought to his sentencing in Asgard, before his fingers caught a familiar scar.

Asgard.

It was a constant reminder, for no matter how small it was, it hummed and tingled. It was a small memory of his former life on Asgard, and it scorched him with the burden of his childhood memories flooding back to him.  
______________________________________________________

“Loki! Loki! Watch me!” Thor’s childish voice sounded in their mostly-abandoned kitchen.

Loki was practising his basic magical abilities forming perfect air bubbles in the souffles, much to the chef’s delight.

“What, Thor?” Loki said irritably, still sauntering over to the corner Thor had set up a handkerchief with a bullseye painted on it against a hanging cutting board.

“Watch this!” Thor threw a butterknife. It hit the most outer red circle. Loki was slightly amused, because it was at least an improvement from missing the circle completely. Thor turned to him with enormous puppy-dog eyes that shone from the crystal blue of his eyes.

Loki granted him what his eyes begged for - a compliment. “Very nice, Thor.”

Thor absolutely beamed, hugging his much smaller and younger brother in a warm embrace.

“But you might want to steady your leading foot, and use it to help you direct your knives. Mind you, butterknives aren’t always ideal for throwing. More for… spreading butter,” Loki had to add.

Thor’s look was hurt at first, thinking Loki wasn’t proud of him, but then his smile was back in an instant, knowing Loki was only trying to help him, because he was a good brother! Then he scrunched up his face in determination and grabbed some more knives.

“Is this okay?” He asked Loki hesitantly.

Loki judged his new stance with critical eyes before walking over to the make-shift target. “Your foot is still too far right, it looks like you’re aiming for the fridge.”

Said fridge was 15 metres away from the target.

So Thor readjusted accordingly. “How about now?”

“Good. Much better.” And Loki was genuine. Even at eleven, he had mastered the sport of distancing himself from close-range battle because his slight frame would never be an advantage in hand-to-hand combat against most. Throwing knives and arrows were his best defenses until his magic grew strong enough.

“Okay, watch me, watch me!!!” Thor’s voice absolutely radiated too much excitement.

Loki turned to walk away, but as soon as he took his first step, he felt something sharp in his left shoulder blade. He cried out in pain, and dropped to the floor, causing the wretched weapon to dislodge itself and clatter to the floor beside him.

“Gods, Thor! What have you done!? Stay here, I must get Lady Frigga immediately,” the chef dropped his pan of souffles and hurried out the kitchen’s exit, leaving Thor profusely apologizing to a whimpering Loki.

“I’m so sorry brother! I’m so sorry!” Was all Thor could say, over and over again. He held Loki closely, pulling his brother close, his hands cover the small wound on Loki’s back and smoothing down the back of Loki’s raven hair.

“I’m so sorry, my Loki, so sorry” came Thor’s childish sobs, his voice high-pitched and squirming.

__________________________________________________________

“I’m sorry, Loki,” Thor’s gruff, confident voice startled Loki enough to make him jump out of seat.

Letting his arms fall to his side, he felt the scar giving off its familiar aching.

This was it.


	8. Time to Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Avengers, where Thor takes the prisoner into his "care".

The sound that Loki made would’ve been a snarl had the heavy metal contraption strapped the lower half of his face not been there. Thor had pleaded with the Allfather for _the prisoner_ to be his responsibility, and Loki had choked on his laughter behind the gag.

_Are you enjoying this, Thor? Pushing me around like you always have?_

Thor stood, tall and what could’ve been a shot at intimidating. Loki sneered behind the mouthguard, eyes daring Thor to make his next move. He would pretend that his heart was hammering inside, pretend that his breathing was getting slightly more ragged as Thor leaned in slowly, his blue eyes scouring for an answer behind the venomous green of Loki’s.

“You’ve caused me a great deal of trouble, Loki.”

_Good._

“You have always been one for mischief, but you have gone too far.”

_Even better._

“Why did you do this, Loki? You could have come home with the Tesseract’s power!”

Loki’s eyes flashed with even more anger. _Home? You think I would ever call Asgard my home again?!_

“Do not give me that look,” Thor said roughly as he dragged Loki, kicking and thrashing, to the bed but not letting him sit upon it. “It is time you learn you must pay for your troubles, Loki.”

Loki froze and turned to face Thor. _Pay?_ His eyes narrowed as he scrutinized his brother, peeling his armour off and letting it clang against the cold floor. Realization dawned on him and he felt his mind burst into frenzy. _Thor wouldn’t dare…_

Oh, but he would. Thor’s eyes had hardened, not a pinch of regret or doubt within the brilliant azure pools. Feeling Thor’s hands upon him, Loki breathed in deeply from his nose, his whole body shuddering. As his shoulder guard and leathers were peeled off, he flinched at the hot touch of Thor’s hands upon his naked skin. He wriggled away and kicked when he could, his legs and back aching from sitting on the floor. His garments were left to hang on his arms in front of him, as Odin was the only one with power to remove the cuffs. Goosebumps formed, and though Loki would blame it on the chill against his skin, it was truly from the secret want that blazed within in. He stared at Thor with the most unrelenting gaze he could muster, a silent warning for Thor to stop – a silent warning that Thor ignored.

When Loki had been stripped entirely, he twisted and turned his back to Thor, glancing defiantly over his shoulder.

_You will not see me like this._

Still, Thor’s calloused hands roamed and sent shiver after shiver, glare and glare. Loki lashed out when Thor’s hands had found their way to his half-hard member

“You should be thankful for this,” Thor said, grabbing the side of Loki’s head to turn it to face him, gliding his fingers over the silver piece. “For if it was not in place…” he let his voice trail off as he stood, towering over Loki, and stripping himself of his underclothes. His erection throbbed in his face tauntingly, and the musky scent filled his nostrils.

_Don’t do this, Thor._

All at once Loki felt like he was melting - surrounded my Thor’s warmth. His body, his vicious grabbing hands around Loki’s neck, hips, legs, his breathe against the long stretches of pale skin underneath him.

_STOP THIS!_

His cry came out as another throaty grunt, and Thor’s laughter was a harsh bark.

“Time to pay,” he growled in Loki’s ear as he lifted Loki to his feet, which were numb by now from his uncomfortable position. He swayed as the pins and needles shot up his half-asleep legs still trying to fend off Thor’s hands. They grabbed him forcefully by the hips and turned him around before bending him over.

_I will not! I will not be so undignified!_

“Begging for it already, Loki?”

_NO!_

Unfortunately, the anger only came out as a louder groan, which only spurred Thor on.

“So be it.” Loki could practically _hear_ the smile behind Thor’s words, and he was almost proud of how malicious Thor had become.

Kicking his knees apart, Thor kneaded at the flesh of Loki’s rear, revelling in the higher-pitched squeaks of pain that Loki made with each touch.

 _Damn you, Thor._ Loki cursed over and over like a mantra, hating how his body’s nerves came alive underneath the touch. He would hate Thor for this, for how good this would feel.

Thor pushed past the ring of muscle, relishing the tightness that consumed him, his mouth slack, and as soon as he was buried deep within his brother did he allow the shudder of pleasure to wash over him. He draped himself across Loki’s back, damp with sweat from fighting him off to no avail, and reached forward with one hand to grasp the shackles. He would have complete control, and the spiteful gleam in Loki’s eyes told him that Loki knew this as well.

_Do your worst, Thor._

It was mean to be a punishment, so punishment it would be. Thor remembered all the times that Loki had refused their relations as brothers, refused to returned home to Asgard, refused to give up his poisonous dream. He was unrelenting in the slamming of his hips, knowing that Loki’s pelvis would bruise from the edge of the mattress they were forced against.

_Is that the best you can do, Thor? Faster, faster._

He held the chain tightly in one hand so that Loki could never support himself on his hands or elbows, while the other hand was wrapped around the back of Loki’s throat as brutally tight as he could without snapping it.

_As gentle as a fruit fly, Thor. Grip me harder._

Loki’s hindered noises were of pain, Thor was sure of it, and he hated them. He hated that he felt the heat building in his body as he hurt the writhing god beneath him. He forced Loki’s throat into the pillow, the pale skin underneath his hands growing red and purple.

_Do you not enjoy my screaming?_

He came with a harsh bite into Loki’s flesh.

_Make me bleed, sink your teeth further, further._

When he unlatched himself from the supple skin, he roared as he spurted a stream of hot semen inside before pulling out and pumping the rest to paint Loki’s back. It dripped down his sides, his trembling thighs, and only later did Thor realize did the small stream dripping down the mattress side was not his own.


	9. Birthday Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor takes personal pride in the fact that he is one of the few people able to make Loki smile or laugh. He loves to compliment Loki and often purposely goes out of his way to find new ways to make him smile. Sometimes it doesn’t work but a rare smile or laugh is worth it.

Loki’s face is worn with tiring lines upon his face, his endless studies making their mark upon him. His eyes are no longer gleaming like emeralds, but stony and glassy like faded jade. They reflected the flickering candle in front of his face as he hunched over to study a new book in his possession. Thor couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Loki laugh, or even smile, and a guilt set into his mind. It was always his duty, and Loki’s smile was always his prize, and his alone. Summoning his memories, he remembered that Loki was always happiest on his birthdays, when Thor always planned something extra special for his dear little brother.

Only being two years older than Loki, their parents had often helped Thor come up with an idea, until he was old enough to do so himself. Frigga adored that Thor would make this a ritual for Loki, and when Loki turned twelve, Thor had taken matters into his own hands.

“Where are we going?” Loki whined again, his eyes straining to open against the soft blindfold.

“I’m not ruining the surprise!” Thor shouted, leading Loki along, tugging at his brother’s delicate hand.

“Are we there yet?” Loki asked for the billionth time.

“Almost!”

“That’s what you said last time!”

Thor smiled until his cheeks ached; it was true that his answer had been the same, but he wanted Loki to be in suspense.

“Thor? Where are we going? It’s getting cold.” Loki pouted.

So Thor wrapped a relatively large arm around his brother, warming him before finally coming to a stop and taking off the blindfold.

Loki squinted his little eyes and took in the scene around him. There was - snow - something Asgard rarely saw unless you travelled to the highest peaks. It was chilly, but comfortably so, and Loki stared ahead at Thor’s “surprise”. He saw a lump of snow on the ground, with one of Loki’s green scarves around it, sticks and pebbles stuck in odd places. On top sat a raven’s nest. Beside it, a slightly bigger lump with what seemed like half of Thor’s red curtains around it. On top was a silver bowl stolen from the kitchen, golden straw from the fields sticking out from underneath.

Loki spluttered and howled with laughter. Thor just continued smiling.

“Do you like it, brother?” he asked with so much excitement that Loki knelt into the snow and banged his tiny fists into the ground. His eyes were shining with tears of laughter.

“Is- is that us?” he asks.

Thor looked bewildered, “Well of course! Look!” He drags Loki over the snow sculptures (if you could call them that).

“This is my hair and helmet and my cape too but I don’t think Momma would like what I did with her curtains,” Thor looks sheepish for a second. “But I’m going to be a warrior. And this is you, with all the buttons that you like on your fancy jackets and stuff. I borrowed one of your scarves though. And this is the crown you’re gonna get when you’re King of Asgard!” The raven’s nest seemed much more impressive now, and Loki smiled throughout the entirety of Thor’s speech.

“We’re holding hands too. Because as a warrior I’m going to protect my king.”

Loki looked up at his brother, and smiled - it shone brighter than the sun above Asgard, and Thor would never forget it.

Not even now as he starts telling his brother jokes he had learned, or stories from their past that always made Loki smile. When nothing had worked, Thor gave it one last go.

“Remember on your twelfth birthday when I sculpted our likeliness in Asgard’s rare snow?”

Loki bit his bottom lip to keep from bursting into laughter. “Likeliness? We looked like lumpy pillows!”

Thor let his laugh out naturally, loud and filling, which echoed off the empty room in which they sat in. At this, Loki let his slip too - a softer, kinder tone, but hearty nonetheless.

Their voices collided and intertwined, danced with the flickering flame, and continued to do so long after the light died out.


	10. It Just Simply Flew Away, Obviously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [this norsekink prompt:](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5102.html?thread=5164014)
> 
> So....where's Thor's winged helmet? Like, I swear he wore it once in Thor and then he never got it back! What's that all about?  
> Somebody give me a fic that explains what an earth happened to that hat!
> 
> Also for my anon!

"S-St-Stop," Thor pleaded breathlessly.

He knew his efforts for futile, because his brother was always ruthless, in the best way possible. There was no stopping Loki from forcing Thor's legs as far as they would go until his knees were almost by his head. Loki laughed a little breathlessly through his deep thrusts, slamming into Thor with as much ferocity as Thor could handle - and some times more. They were showered in bruises from their kisses and marks from their teeth. Streaks of raw flesh swept across their skin in lines from dragging their nails across each other's flesh.

They were stripped of their clothes and armour, completely exposed bodies, minus the shiny helmet that still sat upon Thor's head. When he first tried to remove it, Loki had slapped his wrist harshly and pinned his arms above his head. "Oh, no no no, Thor. That stays on," he commanded in a deep, sultry voice that Thor was compelled to obey.

Just as Thor was rolling his hips back to meet Loki's thrusts, his brother pulled out, leaving Thor to whine at the sudden loss of being filled. Loki flipped him over with incredulous strength before pushing Thor's upper body onto the mattress, effectively pinning him down as he re-entered Thor harshly. As he picked up his pace, Thor grasped at the sheets, tearing them as he cried out into the pillows, a slur of "yes, oh yes", "more, Loki", and "brother, please"filled the room to accompany their moans and deep grunts.

Then he felt Loki's hands shift from his hips and back to grasp onto the wings of his helmet, wrenching his head upward and sideways so that Loki could stare into his shining steel blue eyes as he fucked him mercilessly. The feeling of his headgear being handled so roughly combined with the hunger and lust on Loki's face as he grabbed the wings even harder was enough to make Thor start toppling over the edge.

"Yes, y-yes, Lo-Loki, I'm -" the rest of his words were drowned out by his loud howl of pleasure as Loki yanked the helmet - and Thor upwards and back, arching Thor's back for the perfect angle to hit his precious g-spot. He trembled and quivered against Loki, clenching him hard. The sharp inhale indicated Loki was close, and to Thor's surprise, he pulled out sharply, leaving Thor desperately empty again.

Before he could even ask, Loki flipped Thor over again before straddling his chest, and Thor shivered under the cool flesh of Loki's buttocks upon his pecs. Loki's rock hard cock was throbbing in Thor's face, and he took it greedily in his mouth.

Loki threw his head back with a deep moan, enjoying the wetness of Thor's mouth and the swirling of his thick tongue. After a few bobs of what Thor could take in his position, Loki's hold on his helmet urging him deeper still, Loki looked down at at his brother, spurred on by the sight of him in nothing but that blasted helmet, and when Thor moaned deep in his throat, the vibrations made Loki see stars as he came with a cry, startling Thor who opened his mouth in shock. As strings of Loki's spill painted Thor's lips and splattered across his face, a strand landed across the helmet, embedding his claim in the ridges of polished metal, which made Loki chuckle darkly. When he finally slid off Thor's broad chest to sink into the bed beside his brother, and allowed Thor to take the helmet off, the blond raised an eyebrow at Loki.

"I will never be able to look at this helmet the same way again," Thor said light heartedly.

"So?" Loki asked, as if this were not a bad thing at all.

"People will wonder why I have chosen to neglect my armour that I have worn so often."

"Tell them it just simply flew away," Loki quipped, throwing the blankets over them both as they laughed about this.

Thor never did wear that helmet again.


	11. Loki Does What Loki Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for this [norsekink](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/8802.html?thread=18379618#t18379618):
> 
> So the W3 and Sif come down to Midgard, and they talk shit about Loki being egri/argr/cowardly during a confrontation, or in general.  
> Loki. Completely. Fucking. Demolishes Them.

Thor looks as Thor usually does as his brother departs from the scene. The rest of the Avengers are looking around for any traces of him, in case he's up to his old tricks again. 

"Is he actually gone?" Tony calls to Thor.

"Aye."

So, they all gather themselves together and return back to the mansion. As usual, they talk about how odd it was that Loki would seemingly appear for no good reason and rough 'em up only to have it result in him getting his ass royally handed back to him. On the gold platter that is his helmet.

Truthfully, the Avengers took these opportunities as training time, so they feel less guilty about not hitting the gym the next day. Except Steve. Steve goes anyway.

"MAN, I'M STARVED," Clint says with enthusiasm. So they order their usual pizzas, sign the pizza boy's receipt, and settle down for a nice film. Just a regular Avengers Saturday.

__

Loki licks at his wounds and figure them not bad. Before too long, he'll be all healed without having to do anything and by the time evening rolls around, he'll probably screwing around with (or just screwing) some Midgardians. 

For the time being, he settles into his lavish couch and plays his favourite game: Which Avenger Gave Me This Mark?

Some very obvious dark circular bruises are from where he reflected the Black Widow's bullets. There were lighter ones slightly larger and hollow in the middle - Hawkeye's arrow of various sorts. Burn marks? Iron Man's toy guns. Ooooooh, bruised forearms and ribs from hand-to-hand combat with Captain America! Of course he was never outstanding at hand-to-hand, but that's why he practiced every Saturday with little Stevey, right? The jarring headache was obviously from the Hulk, who decided he would clap his oversized hands with Loki's face in the middle. 

Oh. and a stupid rectangle imprint on his back. Damn Thor's hammer. 

Ah well. Just a regular Loki Saturday.

 

__

 

The Avengers awake to the whole mansion shaking, and JARVIS's repeated "Unknown intruder" announcement.

They find Thor standing in the grand kitchen with four very strange-looking (well, Thor-looking, but they are essentially the same thing) people.

"Good morning, fellow Avengers! These are my friends from home!" Thor beams proudly. He introduces Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun and Sif to the Avengers, and Tony asks JARVIS to register them as welcomed guests for the time being. The introductions lead to small talk, which leads to persuading the Avengers that perhaps Thor is not all that crazy and Asgard isn't some "fairytale land he made up while suffering major schizophrenia" (Clint's words).

Somehow, their conversation leads to Loki's progress, and Thor's face grows grim. The Avengers try to explain their current situation with Loki, making up for Thor's silence.

"Running? Ha! What's new," Hogun says. "He's always been argr." Thor and the other Warriors nod along. 

Seeing the confusion, Thor translates for them. "Argr means unmanly. The Warriors strongly believe in facing combat to the end. Running is never an option." This drew a collective and loud cheer from the Warriors. It was especially loud from Sif.

"He shall never take me in a fight! The men of Asgard always enjoyed that point..." Sif said before downing her cup of coffee. "I quite like this drink! Another!" Thor caught her raised arm swinging downwards with the cup. At her confusion, Thor explained that Midgardians didn't really appreciate the smashing of their cups, which was still strange to him as well. Sif shrugged but put the mug down safely anyway.

"Let's bring Loki under control once and for all," Fandral said. Natasha promptly agreed and snuck in a wink. Clint was not happy with that.

"How should we find him?" Volstagg asks.

"First, we play video games," Tony says.

"Then we'll save some citizens," Steve adds.

"Eat a lot of stuff," Clint tosses in.

Natasha rolls her eyes, "What we mean to say is that we don't have to look for Loki. He just shows up every Saturday and we all take a little fieldtrip to the island where nobody gets hurt except for him and then we all come home and call it a day."

"Wait. You mean to say you let him get away?" Hogun said a bit too angrily.

"We don't let him. But we kick his ass so badly he crawls away anyway. He's not even really a danger, we just toy with him once a week. It's like a chore, but much more fun than sweeping." Tony adds brightly.

This leaves the Warriors bewildered, but they just go along with it.

"Well, if we have to wait so long, what is there to do on a Sunnudagr?"

"Sunday," Tony whispers to the rest of the Avengers. He points at a handy dandy print-out of Norse-to-English translations.

This was going to be a long week.

__

"Well? It is Laugardagr! Where is your cowardly ergi fool of a brother?" Sif calls.

"Saturday. Unmanly." Tony's voice calls to them, still translating every foregin word. 

"Who knew you could be so helpful?" Natasha said playfully.

"Yes. With my first look upon you I had thought you one of the less useful ones on this team," Sif says truthfully, unaware she was hurting Tony's feelings. She and Natasha had immediately become the closest of friends since Sif arrived.

"Oh, what a lovely surprise," came Loki's haunting voice. His laugh chilled them to the bone before starting to come from different places in the park. 

Was he behind the statues? Hiding behind the trees? Up the trees? It was impossible to tell. But the answer was: all of the above. A dozen Lokis appeared before the group.

"One on eleven hardly seems fair, so I figured I could even out the odds a little." 

"Haven't changed a bit, have ya?" Volstagg shouted. Hogun had other plans, apparently. He hacked away at all the Lokis he could get his axe on, shredding six of the holograms in a row.

"Loki'd!" came a shout from somewhere. All of them vanished except one, face-to-face with Sif. 

He bowed dramatically, "Why thank you for gracing me with your presence dear Lady Sif."

The Warriors set off, they charged at Loki, who ducked behind a park statue and disappeared only to reappear on the statue's head, perched like a cat.

"Can you climb as well as you speak foully of me?" he teases.

"Get down here and fight, you coward!" Sif calls.

"Stop being such an ergi wight!" Fandral follows.

Hogun has strung together so many angry-sounding foreign words that Tony doesn't even bother translating and has instead start to watch the scene unfold in front of him. It was entertaining to see Loki being slammed by three extremely muscular men, one of them being at least four times bigger than Stark himself, and a woman clad in metal and leather, waving two double-edged blades in his face. Sif was truly something. Tony would know - he made the mistake of challenging her to a few rounds in the gym.

Loki was getting angrier and angrier at the name-calling, even angrier than Tony had ever seen him. He's not the only one that notices.

"Uh, hey. So I know they're your friends and all but whatever they're saying, it's not making Loki very happy," Steve points out.

"Nay, I think not. We may wish to stop them soon," Thor says.

Too late. 

__

The entire sky turned a purply black and everyone stared at Thor. He dropped Mjolnir and shrugged his shoulders to say I didn't do it!

Loki's laugh eneveloped them. Then, the ground around Hogun's feet started to crack and roots came whipping out of the ground, wrapping around his ankles.

"Unmanly or not, at least I do not lose a simple battle just from some TICKLING!" as Loki commanded the roots to haul Hogun's arms in the air so that smaller roots could access the pits of his arms. Every gaped with wide open mouths as the super-strict and ever-serious pessimist Hogun started to howl with laughter.

"Since when could he do that?" Volstagg asked.

Loki smirked at the rest of the group. "Do not mess with the God of Mischief. That is rule number one." He sticks up a finger - his middle one, to be exact.

Fandral charges at him, and falls flat on his face as Loki flicks his still-upright finger in his direction. Fandral's bloody nose and disgruntled face don't stop him though. He gets up and resumes charging. Loki waits until the last second before pirouetting out of the way. He was oddly elegant doing so, cape fluttering around him.

"If you all insist that being unmanly is such an insult, allow me to change your little, simple minds," Loki announces with one last playful smile.

From then on, the group saw a side of Loki nobody ever had.

 

Cracks of lightning broke the skies, which again drew attention to Thor, but Thor had barely just picked Mjolnir up.

"Um, your lightning is a little more intense than usual," Hawkeye says tentatively.

"Tis not mine," Thor said in amazement. His brother controlled lightning just as well as he did.

"Uh, since when could he manipulate your powers? Aren't you the God of Thunder? Can't you stop him?"

He made his way to Loki and shouted, "Brother! Stop this madness!"

(Somewhere behind him Tony yells, "Not like that!")

Loki laughed wickedly. "Thor, don't be silly now. How often must you ask that of me?"

"I'm not asking, Brother." Thor raised Mjolnir to make a point.

("Yeah, like that!")

"Very well," Loki seemingly ceased his treacherous lightning storm, and just as Thor lowered Mjolnir slightly, all the lightning from the sky shot out of Loki's fingertips, throwing Thor off the island.

The Avengers gaped at him. 

".....Or not like that. Avengers, assemble!" Tony calls out.

Together with the Warriors, they charged at Loki, who still hadn't wiped that damned evil grin off his face.

__

Loki spent more time on his tiptoes than a ballerina during rehearsal. He spun with grace, lines of his body ever so straight and softly tense. 

He smiled and laughed as he made a fool of everyone.

Steve throws his shield at the back of Loki's head, but Loki raises an arm behind him to catch it while raising an arm in front to catch Clint's first arrow. Then he swings both arms like a pendulum and throws them against each other. Steve's shield catches Hawkeye and sends him crashing into Volstagg. Clint's arrow explodes against Steve's chest. Natasha's heel comes inches from connecting with Loki's temple, but a giant emerald snake wraps itself around it and pulls her to the ground. She spat dirt out of her mouth.

The Hulk was predictable. He came barrelling towards Loki, with tiny Sif right behind him. He blasts the Hulk with a stream of magic and sends him flying. He sits on a park bench waiting for Sif to come at him while blasting shots at Tony so quickly he can't dodge them all. He lands in the Hawkeye-Volstagg pile. 

As she arrives, he swiftly grabs one of her hand in his, and places his other on her waist. Before she could react, he spins her once, and dipping her, he whispers, "Look at the great woman Warrior of Asgard, so clumsy on her feet" before promptly throwing her in an arc across the air, landing her on top of the Hawkeye-Volstagg-Iron Man pile. Her scream brings him great joy.

Natasha fires shots at him, but Loki summons Steve's shield to protect them. Then he turns one of the giant park statues into a magnet. Steve's shield goes flying, Natasha's guns, half of Hawkeye's arrows, Asgardian axes and swords.. and Tony, fly towards it and get stuck. 

"Oh no, you did NOT! Loki!" Tony shouts in anger.

"It's just your suit, Stark. You can get down perfectly unharmed," Loki says with a wink.

I am NOT getting naked Tony thinks grumpily, crossing his arms while stuck in the air.

"Loki!" Thor's voice booms.

"Oh, lovely! You're back, I've missed you sooooo much," Loki welcomes Thor with such an overly sweet voice you could develop cavities just listening to it.

Thor raises Mjolnir, Loki summons his golden spear. "Let us dance!" They exchange a few blows, and even Thor is both confused and impressed that Loki was holding his own. Even though he was slight in frame, he was fending off Thor with one hand as the other continuously shot balls of fire and orbs of icy water at oncoming opponents. Without looking, he somehow managed to land a shot on every single person - they were lucky he chose to land the water orbs. Still playing with his prey.

"This has gotten boring, brother. Please pardon my quick departure," as Loki allows Thor to get nearer. Then he jabs his spear in the ground and using both his arms, swing around it to kick Thor square in the chest.

He roundhouse kicks Sif in the chest without even looking. "Oh, so sorry dear. Did I hurt your bosom? Not that you have much."

Sif's cheeks were seemingly on fire. "Shut your mouth you vile creature! You're a prankster, you know nothing of real combat!" She spat at his feet.

Ooooooooh boy.

"You have three seconds to wipe that off." Loki says, deadpan.

She laughs, and that's when Loki challenges her to a fair hand-to-hand duel.

"I gladly accept your challenge! How foolish of you to even try. I've seen you in Asgard, but I'm no fool myself. How will I know you won't try your ergi ways?"

Loki drops his spear and mutters some words in the air while placing his hands behind his back. Two hefty concrete binds cover the entirety of his hands, wrists, and half his forearm. The chain is solid and thick, nobody could say it didn't look like he was being fair. In fact, they would definitely say Sif has the upper hand.

"Hmph, I don't need your pity or any advantage. I could take you down blindfolded."

Everyone gathers - well, Tony hangs - to watch.

__

 

It was over before it even really began. She swung an arm, he ducked and spun in a neat circle, extending one leg to make her land on her back. 

She gazed at him confusing, but got up nonetheless. She parried him with her closed fists but Loki dodged all her blows, eyes never leaving her face. She finally landed a blow to the ribs, but as Loki doubled over, he swung all his weight into it, sending him into a nice no-handed forward cartwheel. His latter leg caught her shoulder. Then he truly danced - his legs more nimble than any creature, he made contact with her left elbow, hip, and thigh before knocking her in the back of her knees. 

He willed the handcuffs away before offering his hand to her. She knocked it aside, shooting daggers at him. 

"There was trickery! I swear it!"

The sky boomed, but neither Thor or Loki had made a move.

"Oh you seem to have angered the gods, perhaps you shouldn't swear on lies" Loki said evenly. Sif turned an even brighter red than before.

Natasha spoke up, "When did you... you know."

"Get so good?" Loki finishes for her. "I've been practicing with the Cap every week for so long now, haven't you noticed?"

The Avengers seem absolutely mortified now. All this time they thought they were the upper hand... all this time they thought Loki had no reason for his random attacks...

Natasha was thoroughly impressed, actually. He was sneaky, but he got what he wanted, and nobody really got hurt. Clever.

The Warriors were less amused and turned on the Avengers with shouts of "You let him practice with you?" or "I thought you were decent people!" and "whose side are you on!"

They turned no each other and things got uglier, but that wasn't what Loki cared about.

"Cut it out, children," Loki said condescendingly. He snaps his fingers and the Warriors are all bound together. He looked at the Avengers and stated very seriously, "You are not the ones I have a problem with right now. As stupid as you all are, you are at least smart enough to stay out of my way for the most part and don't seek your own destruction. Unlike these morons. If you stay out of my way during my business with the Idiots of Asgard, I may not even pester you for the next few weeks." 

Natasha just waves her hand lazily, signalling that she didn't care. She fought Loki because the team fought Loki whenever he came about. She personally had no beef with him. At that, Loki smiles and salutes her, much to her surprise. He even goes as far as to apologize for calling her a mewling quim, and with a smile. 

"No offense," he says.

"None taken." she returns.

The entire team follows this conversation with their jaws on the ground, eyes going back and forth between the two as if watching a tennis match. Neither Loki or Natasha pay them any attention whatsoever.

Then Loki returns to the Warriors and sets them free. Without thinking, they all charge towards Loki, separating and trying to take him from all sides. With a said sigh, Loki levitates, and like a conductor of a band takes his spear at the air in front of him and waves it smoothly to control his summons' actions. Volstagg versus a rhino, Fandral versus a bear, Hogun versus a lion and Sif versus... a meerkat. 

A huge clash of Aesir and wildebeasts come together, and Loki makes sure the meerkat has the sharpest claws and teeth of them all. But Loki loooooves to play. Making the animals go away he lands back on the ground and takes on the form of a human-sized meerkat before launching himself at Sif. Landing on top of her, he licks her entire face, leaving a trail of slobber. Then he turns into a seagull, flying over Volstagg before turning into a hippo, and dropping on him. He yawns, just for emphasis. Then he's a snake, slithering his way to Hogun and getting between his feet. Transforming into a giraffe with his head between Hogun's legs, he swiftly tosses his head back to stand at full height acting as a very efficient catapult. Turning into a bear, he growls at Fandral, who puts his hands up in surrender.

"I'm done with this. I don't care what we came here for anymore. But how is it possible you learned so much in such a short period of time? Back on Asgard you were still so weak and - mrrfrrfrrrrrrrrm!" The rest of his words are muffled by bear fur.

Volstagg gets up from the Volstagg-shaped crater Loki-The-Hippo made in the ground and helps Sif, who is visibly covered more scratches, bruises, blood and saliva than anyone, up.

When Loki returns to Loki, he asks them if they've had enough. Sif refuses to give in, demanding a fair fight, with her weapons.

A snap of his fingers later, the magnet turns back into a statue. Sif retrieves her weapons, and Tony rubs his bottom from the hard landing. 

"LOKI -" but his mouthpiece has been closed. Then he hears JARVIS warn him that less than 1% of his power remains and before he can blink, his suit is offline.

Loki tosses him a smile over his shoulder before facing the Warriors again. A shot to Hogun's face, Fandral's knees and Volstagg's belly to knock the wind out of him and send him stumbling backwards gives Sif enough time for her desired rematch.

Sif is already waving her double daggers and Loki is dancing out of their wave, the swiching of his cape making it look truly like a dance. She drives a dagger into the ground, catching Loki's cape and snagging it. But Loki is too fast, he realizes what has happened and has already done a backflip, trapping Sif within his cape. Disarming her with a karate chop to the wrist, he uses her other dagger to pin the other end of his cape down, bringing Sif to her knees. He promptly summons another cape.

She fumbles for her daggers and tears herself free. Then she deals more furious blows. Loki summons his spear and knocks her blows to the side over and over again. Low kicks, backflips, and cartwheels ensue.

Before long, she is exhausted, and panting, but too stubborn to forfeit. Loki dramatically blows her over, reinforcing his exhalation with a little extra strength, just for show.

"It seemed unfair that you didn't taste very much of my magic like the rest of the noble warriors," he smiles sweetly, his emphasis on his words twisting their meaning.

"Rule number two... Don't break rule number one."

To make a point, he sits, crosses his legs and summons a blindfold over his eyes. With two fingers, he gives the come hither which is enough provocation for Sif. She charges, and Loki smacks his hand on the ground, sending a trail of ground rising in a wave to where her feet were landing, causing her to tumble. Nobody makes a move, so Loki stands and raises him arms. The earth beneath them shakes, the skies above rumble, and the water starts crashing against the island's rocks. He strikes with lightning, causing them to shriek before summoning a wave to sweep them together. When he has them in one place, he drops his hands forcefully, creating a giant hole in the ground. He walks to the edge and takes off his blindfold.

"Oh, sorry. Are you a little chilly from the water? Let me dry you off."  
He creates a giant twister around the crater, picking up the Warriors with its momentum. 

Steve just can't find it in him to sit by and do nothing, so he throws his shield. Clint catches on and shoots five arrows at a time. Natasha has retrieved her gun and also fires. The Hulk, Steve, and Thor start running.

"Tsk, tsk, I told you not to interfere,". Loki expands the hurricane to swallow up the whole park, but stands in the middle unaffected as if his boots were glued to the ground. Then he throws his arms apart, and the hurricane breaks, scattering its contents across the island.

Some land on the statues and parks, others in trees, some in the ponds and craters.... It's quite a pleasant sight.

Loki blows precisely one lock of dark hair out of his eyes and flicks his head to put it in place. It could not be more perfect.

"Well I suppose I'll see you all next Saturday since you decided to meddle." Loki waves and blows a giant kiss to everyone before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Then a little note appears on everyone's index finger - it reads I do what I want and emits Loki's maniacal laughter every hour, on the hour.

The catch? Every time you try to cut it off, he laughs for twice as long. Tony is the first to get his laughing 24 hours a day.

Just a typical Loki trick. This was going to be an even longer week.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anonymous requests on my Tumblr (http://thorki-smut.tumblr.com) and (http://bringmelokismjolnir.tumblr.com)


End file.
